Christmas without you?
by Robin Knight
Summary: A sad but sweet and fluffy story! AkuRoku, Axel and Roxas c Square Enix and Disney, Song 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree' c Brenda Lee, Song 'Lonely this Christmas' c Mud


**Christmas without you?**

Try to imagine,  
a house that's not a home.  
Try to imagine,  
a Christmas all alone.  
That's where I'll be,  
since you left me.  
My tears could melt the snow.  
What can I do without you?  
I got no place, no place to go.

Roxas sat sadly in his room and listened to Christmas carols on the radio. He just listened to 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree' as the radio station suddenly decided to play 'Lonely this Christmas'. Sighing the blonde turned the radio louder and the memory of his dispute with Axel played like a movie in his mind:

_Start Flashback_

„And? What do you say? Does our Christmas tree not look beautiful?", Roxas asked with shining eyes. Axel looked at the tree with a heaved eyebrow and asked: "Don´t you think, that there are hanging too many red Christmas balls?" The blonde turned around to the tree and pouted: "So many red Christmas balls aren't on the tree. Don´t you see the gold and silver inbetween?" The redhead sighed: "And why red candles? I like golden candles".

Roxas felt anger, turned and shouted to his boyfriend: "If you don´t like how the tree looks like, then you could have decorated it!" „If I had time, I would have done it!", Axel countered back and one of the worst quarrels of the two began their disastrous run, which ended so that both packed together enraged only the most essential and a little later moved in again with their parents.

_End Flashback_

It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
without you to hold.  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
lonely and cold.  
It'll be cold, so cold,  
without you to hold,  
this Christmas.

Roxas sighed again and broke into tears. There was only one day since this dispute and he was terribly missing his boyfriend. Christmas without Axel? He don´t wanted and couldn't imagine! Maybe I should go to him and apologize., the blonde thought to himself, pulled his jacket over and left a little later the house of his parents to visit Axel.

Each time I remember,  
the day you went away  
and how I would listen  
to the things you had to say.  
I just break down,  
as I look around  
and the only things I see,  
are emptyness and loneliness  
and an unlit Christmas tree.

Axel had left the house of his parents after breakfast and was now standing in the living room in the apartment he shared with Roxas and stared thought lost at the decorated Christmas tree. The redhead sighed and tears ran over his cheeks when he saw under the tree a lovely wrapped up gift on which stood in large letters 'Axel'. „Roxy!", he sobbed, knelt down and held the packet firmly pressed to his chest. I should go to him and apologize. I will not celebrate Christmas without him., Axel thought to himself, pulled his jacket on again and left the empty, lonely apartment.

(Spoken verse):

Do you remember last year?  
When you and I were together?  
We never thought there'd be an end  
and I remember looking at you then  
and I remember thinking,  
that Christmas must have been made for us.  
`Cause Darling, this is the time of year,  
that you really, you really need love,  
when it means so very, very much.

So it'll be so lonely this Christmas,  
without you to hold.  
It'll be so very lonely,  
lonely and cold.

Roxas remembered Christmas last year. Axel and he had sat and cuddled up after the gift giving before the Christmas tree and had talked about future Christmas evenings. And after a long, passionate kiss, they agreed that Christmas has been made for them, because this was the nicest and most romantic time of the year. And now? Now it was a sad and lonely Christmas, when he not managed to reconcile with the redhead.

So absorbed in thought, the blonde didn´t notice where he went and met with Axel, who also was totally immersed in thought. „Axel!", „Roxas!", both cried simultaneously and equally both said simultaneously: „I´m sorry". Both looked at each other briefly, fell into each other's arms, kissed and whispered: „I love you!"

Together, they went into their apartment and Axel ignited the candles on the Christmas tree, before he took Roxas again into his arms. „I love you, Roxy. Merry Christmas"., whispered the redhead and kissed his boyfriend lovingly on the lips. „I love you too, Axel. Merry Christmas"., the blonde whispered among the tears and snuggled Axel.


End file.
